The Second Novel
by MushK
Summary: Something didn't sit well with Jughead Jones after the alleged break up. He decides to confront none other than Betty Cooper to confirm how she truly feels about him. What he finds out however, was something he never expected to hear... One-shot!


Something didn't set right with Jughead.

He knew Betty Cooper, the real Betty Cooper. She was many things, but she was never a coward. Asking Archie to break up with him just didn't make any sense. Her not wanting to be with him made all the sense in the world but she would do it herself. She wouldn't be cruel. Especially since the day before, she had looked so happy to see him. With the way she kissed him, he hadn't had a doubt in his mind about her feelings for him, even if they didn't make any sense. She had looked troubled, that's for sure. But something didn't sit well with him about it. Like she was hiding something from him. When Archie first told him that Betty wanted to end it with him, he had though that had been what was troubling her. But not that he had a clear head, he wasn't so sure. Maybe he was wrong though. Last night…He had been hurt, angry. It honestly made the gauntlet much more tolerable. When Toni kissed him, he knew he should have pushed her away. That it was wrong, but he was hurt. He needed comfort from wherever he could find it. But today was a different day. He needed to find out for sure, once and for all, where he stood with Betty Cooper.

Jughead found himself at the haunting Riverdale High School. He knew Betty's schedule by heart, she would be in the same Blue and Gold office. The thought of going back to that room reminded him of all the time he spent with Betty and how the solving of Jason Blossom's murder made him, if only for a moment, the luckiest man on Earth.

He approached the door, not yet ready to step inside. The door wasn't all the way closed, leaving room for Jughead to look inside without her spotting him. His breath hitched when he saw her. Betty was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but she looked like she had seen better days. Her eyes were red, with deep dark circles under her eyes. Clearly, he wasn't the only one who had a rough night. Beside her was none other than Archie Andrews.

"He's a serpent now?" Betty asked sniffling.

"Yes. You need to forget about him now. He doesn't deserve you anymore." Archie said taking her hand.

"What? What are you talking about?" Betty asked, retracting her hand away. She gave him a confused look.

"I can help you forget him, if you want." He said before leaning into her and pressing her lips against his. Jughead had clearly seen enough, he had just turned to leave when he heard the sound of someone being pushed. He looked back to see a livid Betty Cooper.

"Get this through your head. _I love Jughead._ And no one, not you, or mom, or even the Black hood, could change that. He may tell me I can't be with him but that will never change the way I feel. I don't care what you think of Jughead, Archie. If you cared at all about me, you would know that." Betty snapped.

He couldn't believe a word he had just heard. _I love Jughead._ The phrase kept ringing in his ears and nothing made sense anymore. Why would she break up with Jughead if she loves him? What about the Black hood saying she can't be with him. Is the Black hood threatening her? He had a million questions without answers in his mind. But he would have to wait till he was at Pop's later with his laptop before he would be able to think of them.

If the Black hood had told her to stay away from him, it was probably dangerous to speak to her. At least for a little while. He had an idea. He was going to save his girlfriend. He was going to prove to the Black hood, Archie Andrews and everyone else in this town that Jughead Jones is someone you do not want to cross.

Later that evening, Jughead Jones was seated in his usual booth at Pop's. A look of determination on his face. He was going to bring the Black hood down in the usual Jughead manner. A new novel about the new killer in Riverdale. The story of the Black Hood. This time, it's personal. He had crossed a snake who's hungry for a bite.

 _Stay strong, Betts. I love you too._

Author's note: Just a little take on something that probably won't happen in the series, but I think it's a fun idea. Plus, it's how I am coping with the most recent episode. Why did they think it was a good idea to bring Toni in this? No. Stop it. I just hope they don't move him out of the picture since Jughead is by far my favorite character. And no, not just because he is played by Cole Sprouse. He is just a really unique character that I really think compliments Betty and her dark side really well. This is a cool idea and if you want me to continue the story, I totally can just let me know. If not, I still really like this as a one-shot. It's been so long since I have been motivated to write again. It definitely is a passion of mine and this show has got me to actually put words into my blank documents. I've written Fanfiction before, but it was literally years ago when I was in High School. Leave a review! I love feedback!


End file.
